Is It Normal?
by xHoldonTillAmanda
Summary: Lilo Tayne One Shot:  Liam Loves Louis. But Is it Normal to love Your Best friend?


**Is It Normal?**

**First 1D Story :] YAY!.xx Tell me what you Think. Dont Like Slash Dont Read? Get It? Got It? Good!.x**

Is it normal to be in love with your best friend? What if he was a guy? What if I was a guy to? Maybe its wrong. Let me tell you bout myself.

My name is Liam Payne and I'm in love with my band mate Louis Tomlinson. Sure its crazy! I mean he's straight. So Am I though!

well...at least I thought I was. Its Just him. Hes perfect in every way! I cant stand it any longer. I need him, not just as a friend but as my lover.

He has Eleanor anyway. its not even worth competing. How did I end up in love with Louis? Well its pretty simple...

_Can't Believe we are a band. I thought to myself. I Looked around at the unfamiliar faces I was now calling my Band mates. All looked a lot better than me. But The older boy name Louis, he's absolutely Gorgeous! Wait what am I saying? hes a guy! ugh. Stop it Liam!._

"Come On Lee-Lee" Louis Shrieked in my ear. He is way to energetic in the morning. I rolled out my bed to see Louis rummaging through my clothes.

"Lou? wha-" I started but quickly cut off

"Its Your Birthday! Come on you didn't forget did you?" His eyebrows creased in a sarcastic formation. I sniggered

"of course I didn't! I just didn't expect you to be excited about it." I stood up and groggily walked over to Louis. A checkered shirt was launched at my face.

"Wear this you look sexy in it" Louis winked. I felt the blood rush violently on my cheeks. "I also have a secret surprise for you later." Louis whispered into my ear. Why can't I just be normal? I don't want to love him but I can't help but fall hopelessly for him every time he enters the room. He doesn't help either when he says I look 'Sexy' in things. I quickly grabbed the shirt and slung it on with a pair of pastol chinos.

I Waltzed down stairs to see the boys all dressing and standing in a line. Their eyes watched my every move but the only person I could focus on was Louis. His perfect complection, how is hair falls perfectly along his forehead, and how his eyes glimmer even when he doesn't know it. How can I compete with Eleanor though? She's a model and I'm Just...Liam Payne.

_"I'm Louis" His smile grew with every second. I can't help but get lost in his eyes. They are so blue, just like the sea. And his lips are jus- WAIT! He's a GUY Liam! Snap out of it. _

_"I'm Liam" I Replied_

"Lets Go Lee-Bear! This is gonna be fun" Louis exclaimed. Why is he so excited.

"Is it your birthday or mine?" I asked while laughing at how childish he was being.

"Its YOURS but its a present we will ALL enjoy." Louis said mischievously. What is he up to?

We arrived at the location. Louis took my hand and lead me out the sleek, black car. His touch sent sensations throughout my entire body. I loved the way Louis feels when he's in contact with me.

"Liam, you like?" He asked. I lifted my head to be confronted by a large Hotel. I creased my brow in confusion. "Wait until you see INSIDE!" Louis shouted. Harry placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a 'You will love us for this' look.

'Here it is!' Louis exclaimed. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Wha-?" It was insane! They Made one of the rooms into a Disney theme. "You Guys" I Whimpered. No-ones done anything like this for me before.

"It Was all Lou's idea." my eyes drifted towards louis. Louis Face Turned Bright red, unable to hold his insecurities. God I loved how he done that.

"Really Lou?" I ask shocked. He nodded and slowly looked up at me. I wanted to kiss him. Just go for it. But its not that easy. "Thank You Lou" I Walked over to him taking in his familiar scent.

"No problem" he whispered while nuzzling into my neck. Shivers Ran down my spine. I want him. I NEED him.

_"How Old are you?" Louis asked with a smile plastered across his face. _

_"17. You?" I replied _

_"18. ha i'm older than you!" Louis teased. He put me in a headlock and ruffled my hair. He Smells Lovel- Wait. NO. Stop thinking this way Liam. Hes A guy, your a guy. Just Stop._

It was now 8pm and we are All getting dropped off at our houses. Its just me and louis left in the car and i'm fighting so hard not to lose control. That's all I seem to do. Just looking into those sea blue eyes makes my heart race.

"Hey Li, I still have one last present." Louis Beamed.

"Lou, you've done to much alrea-" Louis hushed me mid sentence.

"nothings ever to much for my Lea-Bear." he smiled and nudged my arm lightly. As we pulled up, me and Lou both leapt out of the car. Louis Intertwined our fingers together. This is usual for louis, its just his personality. Nothing More. I Jittered my keys in the door and proceeded through the entrance.

"Well Louis What Is your 'Big Present'?" I asked. Louis Looked down and grabbed my hands. I felt the Blood rush to my cheeks and im sure he noticed. Who wouldn't I looked like a giant tomato. Louis head raised slowly in a all to familiar fashion.

_Louis slowly lifted his head in a giddy fashion._

_"Liam, I'm in love." louis said lovingly. My heart raced. No It isn't me. of course it isn't. "H-her Names Eleanor Calder. Shes so amazing." I Think my heart sunk at that moment. A Big lump formed in my throat. "You Have to meet her!" I felt the ridges of my eyes fill with liquid._

"Louis, Just tell me?" I whined like a little girl. His expression didn't change. He whisked away some strands of hair that lead astray on my face. My breath hitched.

"Li, can you keep a secret?" he ask plainly. I nodded slowly. His face only inches away from mine. "Your my best friend right?" he asked. I nodded again. His lips moved to my ears. "I'm in love with my best friend." And with that I felt his lips crash on to mine. They moulded together perfectly with mine. I've never felt such a rush. We parted to catch our breath.

"Lou?" I shakily asked.

"hmm?" he mumbled while looking at my lips.

"What happened to Eleanor?" His head rose, and I saw a small smirk spread across his face.

"we where over a LONG time ago." he laughed lightly before biting my neck hard making a small moan escape my lips. "Do you want your 'Real' Present?" he asked seductively. I nodded as he lead me upstairs.

**A/N Hope You All Liked It :) First 1D Story Please review and Ideas Are recommened :).xx **

**Much Love**

**~Ama :)**


End file.
